


Pour some sugar on me, daddy

by Meringueshell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueshell/pseuds/Meringueshell
Summary: The title really says it all. Yamaguchi Tadashi is a university student with a sugar daddy called Tsukishima Kei. Hm, I feel like we recognise those names from somewhere, right?This is the silly mess of a story about how they find out that they might be more to each other than a good lay and some cash.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Pour some sugar on me, daddy

Ok, let’s make this short. 

Yamaguchi is young. Tsukishima is old, or well, considerably older. Sometimes they fuck. And when I say sometimes, I mean like all the times. Really, it’s starting to become ridiculous by now.   
They do it on the hallway floor, on the couch, in the bed (wow big surprise there) and every other possible surface in the apartment. 

The kitchen table had been a special treat. Kei still remembers coming home after a long and boring day at work, to a buffet of every imaginable cake covering Tadashi’s otherwise naked body as the boy lay on the dinner table with whipped cream on his nipples and strawberries circling his crotch.   
Kei snickers silently to himself remembering how he’d blown that ”candle” so hard Tadashi was a moaning mess towards the end, crying in ecstasy and cumming all over the delicious cakes. Of course, Kei had made him clean it all up afterwards. And they spent tho whole night eating cake and fucking on the kitchen table. 

Now you might wonder, how is that ridiculous? Totally normal behaviour, right?   
Well, it just so happens that the quote: “You guys fuck so much it’s ridiculous!” was first spoken by one of Tadashi’s friends. A tiny little shrimp-looking friend, with bright orange hair and an annoyingly overenthusiastic attitude. Seriously, Kei didn’t understand how Tadashi could stand such a friend? 

But anyways, back to the first ever utterance of the quote. It was a normal day. Tadashi had just finished his breakfast at Tsukki’s apartment (a big cup of tea, some toast and some dick) and was headed towards the university to attend morning classes together with his friend, Hinata.   
Yes, that’s the shrimp-friend if you hadn’t already figured that out.   
Hinata was failing all of his classes miserably and therefore he asked Tadashi to study together. He was in desperate need of help. This led to the following conversation:   
“Yamaguchi-kun, please please please help me study!”   
“Sure, I don’t mind helping you out. It might even be good for both of us to get some extra study time.”   
“Great! Then can I come over today?”   
“Today’s no-good, I’m meeting Tsukki today.”   
“How about tomorrow?”   
“Tsukki and I have plans to watch that new dinosaur movie on Netplix and, uhm, eh- just chill.”   
“How about Friday?”   
“Sorry, I’m making him a very special cake buffet this Friday. It will be really tasty.” Yamaguchi said with a mischievous smirk, quite uncharacteristic of the former pinch server. 

And that’s when it happened, the ever-oblivious little shrimp-friend put the last pieces of the puzzle together.   
Any normal human being would have figured it out long ago. It was a painstakingly easy puzzle, really. You know like one of those colourful boxes you give to babies, where you put rectangular shapes in the rectangular holes and so on. Easy.   
And now Hinata had finally solved it. Way to go, Hinata! 

“Oh my god,” the former middle blocker exclaimed. “You’re dating that old fossil!”   
“N-not dating,” Tadashi stuttered. “We just, you know, hang out sometimes.”   
“You’re seeing him every day!” Hinata continued to practically scream in astonishment. “What do you guys do everyday if you’re not dating?” 

Ok, so maybe he hadn’t really figured it all out yet. This is Hinata we’re talking about. 

“W-w-well we...” Tadashi struggled to explain the situation to his innocent friend, but how could he explain that he sometimes (ok most times) had casual sex with an older man who gave him food and gifts and money on the nightstand before he left for uni?   
That sounded very much like prostitution and Tadashi was no slut. Or at least nobody else’s slut.   
Actually he didn’t mind the way Tsukki would put one dollar bills in his thong when Tadashi made a show of undressing in the most seductive way possible, or how Tsukki would buy him sexy lingère and jewellery to wear around the apartment, or how he called Tadashi his little cocksucking slut as he fucked him in the elevator where anybody could walk in on them at anytime.   
Tadashi would never admit it out loud but he really liked the way Tsukki used him, in particular, he liked (maybe even loved) how the older man used his body. 

“Yamaguchi, that guy’s basically older than a dinosaur!” the shrimp-friend continued in his high pitched voice. “Hanging out with him all the time must be really boring...” 

Tadashi thought back on how he’d spent two hours prepping himself for Tsukki the day before. He distantly remembered pushing himself right up to the edge again and again, only to hold back with a weak whimper and quiet sobs at the last second, for he knew something better waited him if he could only hold on until Tsukki came home.   
He remembered how the older man had opened the front door to find him with four fingers up his ass and his cock leaking so much pre-cum it trailed down his length to cover his clean shaved balls.   
He sighed softly, remembering Tsukki’s predatory stare and his low mutter of “Fuck” before he stormed in and threw Tadashi over the kitchen counter, slamming into him without any further preparation. Oh, it had been glorious!   
And afterwards, Tsukki treated him to french fries from his favourite place. As a kind of payment. 

“Oh it’s definitely not boring,” Tadashi said with a conviction that threw Hinata off.   
Was he starting to understand what was going on? Or would Tadashi have to spell it out for him?   
Like, literally spell it out, Hinata was failing Japanese too. 

“Yamaguchi,” the former middle blocker asked in a hushed tone. “Are you guys, uhm, you know-“   
Hinata made a gesture with his hands that was hard to miss the meaning of. Even kids know this one.   
“Are we putting fingers in holes?” Tadashi teased his embarrassed friend. “Yes, sometimes we do that too, but mostly we just fuck.”   
“Yamaguchi!”   
“Hinata, it’s ok to talk about it,” Tadashi reassured him. “We’re all old enough and this is a fictional story for 18+ people.”  
“Yeah, but if that’s all you guys ever do...” Hinata seemed to ponder his words before he exclaimed “You guys fuck so much it’s ridiculous!”

So, there you have it. Hinata slut-shaming poor Tadashi. Not that Tadashi minds, he’s quite happy being Tsukki’s personal and exclusive slut. 

—-

Now, we all want some fluff too right? So here’s a little post-coital story.   
Of course, this takes place right after they do it in every way possible: kinky, vanilla, switched roles, Yamaguchi in a diaper, crying, laughing, with slime monsters and aliens, mermen and cross dressing, yes they do it all. 

They even go back to Tadashi’s old high school and fuck on the volleyball court with the whole team watching. Hinata might even have rubbed one off while watching his friend moan and squirm under the older man. Maybe even pure and innocent Suga had called “Take him from behind!”, prompting Tsukki to flip Tadashi over and drive into him again and again while the former pinch server stood drooling and panting on all four in the middle of the court.   
When they’d switched positions once again so that Tadashi was riding Tsukki’s bulging hard cock, that was when the younger turned into a ghost and you could see right through him to where Tsukki’s head pushed repeatedly into his prostate, making the translucent ghost scream out in ecstasy.   
Tsukki continued to slam hard into Tadashi’s convulsing hole and the ghost came with a particularly loud shout of passion as sparks and rainbows shot out of his translucent dick. 

Anyways, where were we? Oh right, back to the fluff. 

So, ghost-Tadashi was back to normal and lay satisfied, covered in cum and sweat on Tsukki’s bed tracing patterns in the white liquid currently drying all over his neck, chest and abs.   
“Are you writing stuff in my cum?” Tsukki asked out of pure curiosity more than disgust.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tadashi feigned innocence as he drew a tiny heart next to his lover’s name. 

Or, wait, was that what they were? Lovers? 

Ever since Hinata had asked him if they were dating, Tadashi had put some serious thought into what life would be like if he was actually dating Tsukki.   
He’d imagined walking into a restaurant, and the waiters asking the older male if his son would like a kids’ menu? Or going to a club, a hotel or pretty much anywhere public where people could mistake him for anything other than Tsukki’s boyfriend. 

He’d imagined Tsukki meeting his parents and reminiscing about old high school days together, or something like that. Sure, Tsukki wasn’t old enough to have been in the same class as his parents but in Tadashi’s mind he put himself through all of the worst case scenarios.   
He’d always been good at putting himself down like that. 

“Is that supposed to be a heart?”   
“Tsukki you meanie!” Tadashi pouted and wiped the cum of off his chest, destroying the masterpiece that was Tsukki’s name surrounded by tiny hearts. “I worked hard on that you know!”   
“If you still have that much energy left, we should go for round two,” the older said with a devious smirk as he laid down next to his- what ever they were. 

For a few minutes, nothing was said as they lay next to each other and gathered their energy. Finally, Tadashi took a deep breath and willed his lips to form the secret words he’d been thinking about for weeks now.   
“Tsukki,” he started out carefully. “Are we dating?”   
Tsukki’s body flinched next to him and for a few seconds, Tadashi feared the worst. Then Tsukki spoke.   
“No.”   
Yep, that was it. Tadashi’s heart had definitely dropped so low it had entirely left his body. He felt empty and scared at the same time. Nothing could ever bring him back from this misery. Nothing. Tadashi was doomed. He was a dead man walking. He had just ruined the only good thing in his life. Yep, Yamaguchi Tadashi was heartbroken with no hope of ever coming back.   
“But I guess we could be- dating, that is. If you wanted to?” 

Plot twist! (Just stating that in case you’re as dim-witted as Hinata in this horrible story). 

What then? Well I guess they kissed, and fucked, and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.   
> Not really.


End file.
